Festival Of Asylum
by menono1011
Summary: When Hatsune Miku allows the mask to take over her mind it is up to young Rin Kagamine to kill her. But can Rin really kill her best friend? Can she kill her sister? this is my second fanfiction. Rated T just in case. Rate and Review!XD
1. Chapter 1

My last memory of truly being alive is of giving that gun to her. My second last memory? It's of him. The next thing I knew I was falling, dying, but as I fell I knew it was all my fault. You can choose to be good right? You can choose to fight the emotion, the anger that's welling up inside you making you go insane. Or, you can choose to give into it. At the time the second option was easier. Yet at the same time I couldn't help but wonder. 'Is this what he would've wanted?' another thought that crossed my mind just before I hit the ground was 'making her kill me must have been so hard... after all we were just like sisters.' but at that time, when I gave her the gun, I was trying my hardest not to kill her. I knew that if I killed her then all would have failed.


	2. Chapter 2

**well here it is people! the second chapter to festival of asylum thanks to the people who reviewed this and i'm sorry that my last chapter was so short. this will also be rather short but not as short as the last one!**

Rin POV

"Kaito!" I screamed struggling against Len my brother. "let go of me Len! Kaito! Miku don't kill him! Please" I whispered the last part tears dripping down my face as I slumped in Lens arms. Kaito wasnt better than any other worker in the Anti-mask industry (infact he was often worse) but he was the only one who had welcomed us in with open arms and was like a brother to us. I couldn't belive he had succumed to the masks grasp so willingly, but the thing I was most surprised about was that Miku was so willing to kill him.

"Len... why arent you stopping her? Didn't we all agree that if one of us were to fall to the mask's power then we would stop at nothing to make them see sense again? Didnt we say we would even strp them to a chair and force them to listen to every word until they finally understand?"

"yes..." Len's hot breath was against my neck and I couldnt surpress the shiver that ran down my spine.

"then why arent you? Why arent we doing all those things I just said?"

"because he's not you." Len murmered as if that was a whole explanaition in its self... oh wait. It was. Len's life revolved around me and my life around his. If I died he wouldn't be able to live. If he died I wouldn't be able to live. It was as simple as that really and we both knew it.

A shot rang out and I screamed as kaito's body slumped to the floor. Miku draped herself over the body of her now deceased lover and sobbed as I just stared. If she really loved him that much why did she kill him? I didnt understand. All I knew at that moment was there was no way I would ever let anyone else fall to the masks power. And If they did then _I_ would be the one to kill them. I hated seeing that much pain in my best friend's eyes as I watched her cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**so here it is! the third chapter to 'Festival of Asylum'! i hope everyone likes it!**

Len's POV.

Miku's disappeared. Lost in grief for Kaito. Rin blames herself. She says she'd rather have Miku hate her for killing Kaito than have Miku hate herself...

Rin's got a new gun. She says Miku gave it to her and that she has to kill her with it. Miku's name is now on the execution list and Rin wants to kill her. Everyone says she had succumbed to the power of the mask, but Miku was the one who disagreed with that the most. She always said that we could fight it... and yet...she didn't. I don't understand this. But I know one thing for sure. I'm not going to let Rin kill Miku then regret it after, if there's even the slightest chance Miku can break free, I'll take it. I may not survive this but I'd rather die than let Rin kill Miku and suffer after this.

Onee chan* do you understand? This is for you. I may not come back but I want you to know that I won't regret this. If there is a chance Miku can break free of the mask, I'll release her. If not? I'll kill her myself.

Miku's POV.

I smile watching as Len's body slumps on my sword. I wrench it free from him and watch as his body falls to the floor; dead. I throw my head back and laugh as I trace my finger along the edge of the sword, intentionally slitting my finger, letting my blood blend with his.

"Foolish Len. Trying to protect his sister from getting hurt. Love only ties you down. It's merely a burden. Never love something so much it can be used against you."

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

half a year has passed since Len died and all the other members of the anti masked industry have since passed away. they all died trying to protect me. But I was the one who was supposed to kill her! I've had enough of this!

"Hatsune Miku, your time has come. I will kill you. Your sins against this world I cannot tolerate. This is my revenge, you killed everything I held dear. And now... you must pay!" my shriek echoed through the night as I thought of everyone I had ever loved:

Kaito, for welcoming us in to the Anti Masked society and for being the only one who trusted us to begin with. Meiko, for being supportive when the truth about our past came out. Gakupo for being the fatherly figure, who made sure I was getting enough sleep and not loosing myself in grief when Len died. Len for being the best twin there ever was, the one who was always there for me. my shoulder to cry on, the one who always cheered me up when I was sad and the one who I miss the most. And... oddly enough... Miku. Miku took Miku away. ironic huh? She was like a sister to me. So when she turned into this demon. I hated her.

I set off running as fast as I could. Sheer determination quickened my steps as I ran into the undetermined future.

**please Review XD**

***Onee chan means big sister  
><strong>


End file.
